Kagome's Confession
by RabidOtaku
Summary: Something sparks up between Inu-Yasha and Kagome as they search for the remaining Shikon jewel shards.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've only seen a little bit of the anime and read 4 of the manga so if this is incredibly inaccurate then post comments please. Sango isn't even in this. Shortly after Kagome returned from Inu-Yasha's world of Feudal Japan, Kagome returned to her normal lifestyle in her home in Tokyo. She returns to school, and Inu-Yasha's entire world seems long forgotten. But it is still lingering in the deep sections of Kagome's strong heart. She has yet to realize her desire for Inu-Yasha… Chapter One: Back in Tokyo 

Kagome nervously peered out the window of her home in Tokyo. "When will he get here?"

"Kagome, relax. He'll get here eventually," advised her mother.

Kagome had prepared for this date three hours ahead; picking out the right clothes, brushing her straight, shiny hair, and nervously awaiting seven o'clock to arrive. There was a knock on the door. 

"I guess that's for you," remarked her Grandpa.

Kagome straightened her hair, and glanced in the mirror. After pulling out any courage she had left, she opened the door. There stood a young man, about sixteen, smiling at her anxiously.

"Hey," said the boy. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go." 

They walked down the path from the house toward the car, and Kagome threw a quick smile to her Grandpa. She sat in the luxurious sports car, curious about the night ahead of her. "So where are we going?"

            "It's a club downtown," replied the young man, as he started up the car. "I hope you like it."

The man drove them to a club in downtown Tokyo. It was very lively in the very center of Tokyo's busy streets. They walked in the club, and found many people dancing the night away. Kagome and the boy found a booth near the stage. They ordered their food, and listened to the band.

"So, Kagome…like the club?"

"Yes…" replied Kagome, waiting for the moment she had wanted since she had met the boy.

After a few minutes, the boy tried to make his move. He put his arm around Kagome. Then, he moved slightly closer to Kagome. "Finally, I've been waiting for this moment all night…" she thought. He looked at Kagome. She looked at his blue eyes, and couldn't take her eyes off them. They moved closer and closer. A million thoughts ran through Kagome's head at this moment, but not the ones she had expected…Inu-Yasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Thoughts of Inu-Yasha Return 

She had waited for this moment all her life, and now thoughts of Inu-Yasha were running through her head? It just didn't make sense. 

Kagome quickly pulled her head away. "I'm sorry. I just can't do this," she said, running out of the club. Kagome sat on the sidewalk outside of the club, weeping. "Kagome, you idiot, why did you turn away? Inu-Yasha is in the past, don't fall for him now."

The boy burst through the door of the club. He approached Kagome.

"Was it me?" he asked innocently.

Kagome wiped away her tears. "No…it wasn't you."

"Can I drive you home?" he asked. Kagome just nodded, and walked back to his car.

The whole ride home, the two didn't speak. They didn't even look at each other. The car pulled up to Kagome's house. 

The boy had a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry about tonight…see you tomorrow at school?" 

Kagome didn't answer, but just turned away. The boy drove off. 

Kagome turned to the magical well in her small temple near her house. "Why did Inu-Yasha have to return tonight? Every time I'm on a date with a cute guy, my mind just shifts to him. Does this mean I actually want him?"

Kagome walked over to her family's small temple, where the magical well is. "It's now or never, Kagome. Walk into your house, and live your entire life, not knowing the truth, or turn away from your family, and choose to find out once and for all, whether you and Inu-Yasha are meant to be." Kagome thought about the decision that was placed before her. She choked up her tears, and descended into the well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Return To Inu-Yasha 

Kagome peered over the edge of the well, and took in a sight she had not expected. Before her appeared a forest engulfed in flames. There was smoke in the air, and black ash covered the ground.

"Kagome!" called a voice from the middle of the burning field of ash. It was Miroku, who was running over to the well. "You have returned." He gave a slight bow to her as she rose out of the well. "Come with me. Inu-Yasha is gravely injured."

"What happened to the forest?" asked Kagome, letting the ash fall through her fingers. "It's all burnt down."

"Inu-Yasha fought Naraku here a few hours ago for a Shikon shard. Unfortunately, Naraku got the better of the fight. Now Inu-Yasha is in the village receiving treatment from Kaede. Come."

The two dashed to the village, past all the ash covered field where Inu-Yasha and Naraku apparently had their fight. They entered town, and headed toward the Infirmary hut. Here, a crowd was gathered around the straw hut. Miroku and Kagome went to the center of the crowd, only to find Inu-Yasha lying on a bed, Kaede kneeling at his side. 

"You're back, Kagome. We thought you would never return," greeted Kaede.

Kagome gazed down Inu-Yasha's body, finding bloodstains on his clothes. "Is Inu-Yasha alright?"

"He has sustained critical injury, but he'll be fine in a day or two. Meanwhile, we just have to keep him from fighting."

The crowd around Inu-Yasha quickly diminished back to their homes. Soon, it was only Kagome and Inu-Yasha alone in the room. She knelt down beside him, and laid her head on his chest. Despite him being unconscious, Inu-Yasha's presence comforted Kagome. She closed her eyes, and nodded off into a light sleep.****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Inu-Yasha Awakens 

Two days pass, and Kagome is beginning to become slightly worried if Inu-Yasha was ever going to wake up. She is found resting with Inu-Yasha in the village Infirmary. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha awakens after his two-day rest. He peers over to a figure sleeping beside him.

"Kagome?" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome stirs, and opens her eyes. "Inu-Yasha? You're awake! I'm so glad to see you again!" She embraced Inu-Yasha. 

He just froze, but then finally came to his senses. "Hey! Get off! I thought I had escaped you Kagome!" Inu-Yasha said, pushing her away.

"Just as I had expected, Inu-Yasha is still as hard-hearted as ever," Kagome thought to herself, crossing her arms.

Inu-Yasha jumped up from the bed. "Where's Nara-" Inu-Yasha grabbed his side, as if he felt great pain. He sat back down on the bed, moaning in pain.

"You're still healing," started Kaede, who just walked into the room. "That battle with Naraku wore you out greatly, not to mention the injuries you sustained. The forest has burned to ruins. So for now, you must rest." She sat down a tray on the table, and gave Inu-Yasha a hot cup of tea. "Drink that…you'll heal faster."

"I can't rest now! There are only three more Shikon shards out there!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha, throwing the cup to the floor.

"Kagome, subdue him," commanded Kaede.

"Sit, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled. Inu-Yasha suddenly fell flat to the floor.

"Why'd you have to come back, Kagome? I could've easily got those shards without you."

"What are you talking about? You need me Inu-Yasha, and you know it. You need me to get the Shikon shards. Stop being so ignorant." Kagome strutted out of the room.

"Now Inu-Yasha, get some rest," ordered Kaede. Inu-Yasha threw her a nasty look, and lay back onto his bed. Kaede left the room limping on her cane, where Miroku was waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Secrets 

"Miroku, you saw what happened in there," started Kaede. "Inu-Yasha and Kagome are starting to connect, as I had expected, although they don't quite see it yet." 

"How do think that? They were _fighting_,not showing a sign of affection."

Kaede shook her head. "You have yet to see it, Miroku. Just give it time. But the point is, we can't let them fall for each other," explained Kaede. "The New Year is in a few days. You know what that means, don't you, Miroku?" Miroku nodded.

"If they were to fall for each other now, there will be grave consequences later. Kagome would be forced to make a decision that would change her life." Miroku cringed at the thought. "So, when do we tell them?"

"I say, let them have their moments now. I'll tell Inu-Yasha and Kagome when the time is right."

"But if they become too connected now, Kagome's decision will become much harder than it would be now. If they were to fall in love now, there will be grave consequences later."

"Miroku…it is better for Kagome to live a life where she had loved Inu-Yasha, than to live a life when she had only memories of hatred for him. After all, Kagome and Inu-Yasha are meant for each other, and you know that."

Shippo ran into the Infirmary.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked with curiosity, jumping up on Miroku's shoulder.

"Were you listening to our entire conversation, Shippo?" said Miroku with anger.

"Um…yes. But what do you mean about 'grave consequences'?"

"Shippo, you keep this between us. You must not let Kagome or Inu-Yasha know about this," Kaede explained. "You are too young to understand." 

Shippo folded his arms. "Do you think it's right to keep something like this away from me? From them even?" 

"Shippo, I mean it."

"Why am I always too young? I'll never be old enough to understand…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Yura of the Hair 

"Kaede," said Inu-Yasha. Kaede turned away from her business.

"Hello, Inu-Yasha, I see that you have healed. How are you feeling?"

"I don't really care about how I'm feeling right now. All I care about going to find those last three Shikon shards."

"Then take Kagome with you," aided Kaede, washing the clothes in her water bucket.

"Why should I do that? I don't need her!"

Kaede took her hands out of the bucket and rested them on her lap. "Don't deny it. You know you need her help. Only she can see the shards, after all. Shippo, Miroku, and I will be coming with you."

"If you say so, Kaede. All I want are those shards, and I know who has them. When I get them back, the jewel will be mine, and I can become full demon."

"Your overconfidence will result in consequences later in life, remember that, Inu-Yasha…"

Near dusk that day, Miroku, Kaede, Kagome, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha stood at the edge of the Inu-Yasha's burning Forest, on their way to the first Shikon shard.

"Kagome!" called Shippo. "I thought I would never see you again, Kagome!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Shippo!" said Kagome with laughter. "It's nice to see you again. I couldn't think of being away from you for too long, hehe."

"Okay, you guys, can we get on with this? It's time to get that Shikon shard."

"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Kaede.

"Yura of the Hair has a Shikon shard. She's our first target," answered Inu-Yasha.

"Oh great, I hope my old self can last this whole way to these stupid shards," Kaede complained.

The five walked silently through the night, until they found Yura's cave deep in the forest.

"We need to surprise her so we can get this shard," Inu-Yasha ordered. "Okay, everyone, follow me." They walked silently into the cave, and found Yura's Lair empty.

"Hm…where could she be?" asked Miroku.

"Foolish beings," said a voice behind them. Inu-Yasha whipped around, and saw Yura, with her hair lashing out at them. She wrapped the five of them up, and held them into the air. "You think you can take that Shikon shard from me? Idiots." 

Kaede peered around at her allies. "Where's Miroku, Inu-Yasha?" she asked, as her eyes searched around the area for him.

Suddenly, from behind Yura, Miroku appeared. "You missed one."

Yura shifted her hand over to Miroku, sending her air to trap Miroku.

"Miroku, no!" called Kaede. As the hair emerged from Yura's hands, Miroku opened up his fist, revealing the black hole in his palm. All of Yura's hair was sucked into the black hole, letting the others fall to the ground.

"Inu-Yasha! Strike now!" ordered Miroku.

Inu-Yasha drew his claws, and dashed up to Yura with demon speed.

"Inu-Yasha! Be careful!" warned Kagome. Inu-Yasha slashed Yura with all of his might, shattering her into abyss. The Shikon shard flew from her body into Kagome's hand. 

Inu-Yasha breathed heavily to catch his breath. "Our work here is done."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: A Disturbance In The Night**

"Kagome, hold still," said Kaede. They were in the Infirmary, healing after the battle with Yura. 

"Ouch…" Kagome's arm was full of slits due to Yura's hair. 

"There." Kaede wrapped a bandage around Kagome's arm. 

It was about midday. Kagome walked outside to find Inu-Yasha gazing at his forest of ash. She walked up to him.

"Hey," she greeted. 

Inu-Yasha ignored her. "Naraku will pay. He stole away a Shikon shard, and now I must gain it back."

"And I will help you."

"Since when do you want to help me, Kagome?"

"I…" said Kagome. "Never mind…you better be grateful I'm helping you. You need me, so stop complaining."

Inu-Yasha chuckled. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

"I can't believe you. You think you can do this all by yourself. But you're wrong." Kagome walked away.

"That foolish girl. She belongs in her own world, as we belong in this world. Why did she have to come here in the first place?"

That night, everyone slept peacefully…except for Kagome. She heard a rustling noise outside her tent.

"What was that?" Kagome got out of her bed, and peered outside of her hut.

"Hello, Kagome," said a voice. 

Kagome squinted her eyes in the darkness to try to make out the figure before her. "Sess-houmaru?" 

Sess-houmaru showed his claws to Kagome. "Give me the Shikon jewel, or else." 

Kagome backed up into her hut. Soon, she ran out of room to run, and Sesshoumaru came in for the final kill. "Get away!" Kagome screamed. Just as he raised his claws into the air, Kagome was taken away by a swift, demon-like figure. Kagome tried to make out her savior.

"Inu-Yasha?" He flew across the village and put her down in front of a tent on the other side of the village.

"You'll be safe here, Kagome. Now back to Sess-houmaru…" 

"Inu-Yasha, wait. I just have one question…why did you save me?" 

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome in her eyes. "Would you rather me have let you die?" At this point, Inu-Yasha flew back to settle things with his half-brother.

Kaede and Miroku appeared behind Kagome. "What happened here?"

Kagome turned to them. She had a traumatic look on her face. "Sess-houmaru attacked me in my hut. Inu-Yasha…he saved me. Now he's gone back to settle things with Sess-houmaru. I hope he's okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Mistress Centipede**

"Hey you guys! Wake up!" Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes. Shippo was jumping on top of him. 

Sleeping next to him was Kagome. She woke with a yawn.

"Inu-Yasha! Why were you sleeping next to me?"

"As I recall from last night, Inu-Yasha, you climbed in bed with her," reminded Shippo.

"That was only because I wanted to make sure you were safe the rest of the night. If I were to leave you alone, there's no doubt Sess-houmaru would come back to get the jewel."

"I hardly doubt that was the reason," mumbled Shippo.

"Shippo, shut your mouth."

Meanwhile, Kaede and Miroku were outside of the hut.

"I told you they were falling for each other," remarked Kaede. "It's just too obvious."

"I have to disagree, Kaede. They are still fighting more and more each day."

"You're looking to shallow into the problem. Remember where the problem originated, Miroku? It started with Inu-Yasha sleeping with Kagome. Don't you see? The reason why Inu-Yasha slept with Kagome was that he is in love with Kagome. Though, he denies it. "

"You're right," admitted Miroku. 

"So now you see that deep inside their hearts, they have an undying love that needs to be let out."

"They need to realize it though. There's not much time. The New Year is in three days. Kagome must make her decision soon."

Kagome ran out of the Infirmary hut. "I can't believe him!"

Miroku and Kaede gave each other a doubtful look.

Suddenly, a centipede-like demon erupts out from the ground. Shippo and Inu-Yasha dashed outside. 

The demon landed on the ground right in front of Kagome. "Give me the Jewel of Four Souls!" 

Kagome is clouded by memories. Memories of the day she was brought to this world…memories of pain.  She just stood there, traumatized by what was before her. The demon seized Kagome and started to run away.

"Mistress Centipede! Let Kagome go, or else!" Inu-Yasha shouted to the demon.

"I don't think I can do that," replied the centipede lady. "She has what I want, what I crave…the Shikon Jewel!" In a flash, Inu-Yasha flew over to the fiend and slashed her with his claws. Mistress Centipede dropped Kagome to the ground as she was sliced into pieces. 

Inu-Yasha ran over to Kagome. "Are you okay?"

Kagome rubbed her head. "Yes, I think so." She tried to sit up, then felt a sharp pain in her side. "Ouch…"

"Kagome," Kaede said, walking over to her on her cane. "Come with me." She helped Kagome stand up and walk over to the Infirmary.

Inu-Yasha walked over to the Mistress Centipede's dead corpse, and Miroku followed.

"It seems that shard number two came to us, hehe," joked Inu-Yasha.

"Only one more to go," implied Miroku. "But this time…Naraku's got it…"

"This one won't be easy…" Inu-Yasha observed.

"That's why I want to give you this." Miroku pulled out a long, thin, rusty sword from his cloak. "I found it in the deep of the forest one day when I was taking my daily walk." He handed it to Inu-Yasha.

"It looks like a cheap piece of junk. I mean, it's all rusty…it looks like it would just break if I tried to use it." Inu-Yasha sliced it through the air. He placed it by his side, and walked into the Infirmary, where Kagome's wounds were being treated. 

"She really took a bite out of you, didn't she?" said Kaede.

Inu-Yasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "How are you doing?" he said, looking at her, lying on the bed with bandages around her waist.

She looked up at him, and smiled. "I believe I'm alright."

Inu-Yasha knelt down to her, and Kaede walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Naraku 

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and the sky was still fairly dark. Inu-Yasha walked slowly up to forest, with Kagome and the others right behind him. He turned around, and spoke to them. "Everyone…" he started. "I need to do this on my own this time. This time, it's personal. So…stay away."

Kaede nodded to him, and sat on the ground to rest her tired, old legs.

Inu-Yasha walked slowly into the burnt-down forest, with his friends just waiting behind him, in fear of what might happen next.

"Give me the jewel…" said a voice behind Inu-Yasha. He whipped around, and saw Naraku with his blade drawn.

"I don't think so," replied Inu-Yasha, his claws drawn at Naraku.

"Well let's see. If you aren't going to give it to me, I guess I'll just have to take it. You do remember who destroyed your forest, don't you, Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha growled with rage at Naraku, and slashed at him with ferocity. 

Naraku flew aside, and Inu-Yasha fell to the ground. "Foolish boy. It seems that your demon side has gotten a hold of you." Naraku turned around, revealing the spider tattoo on his back. He pulled his sword off his shoulder, and flew high up into the air. "No half-demon will ever be great enough to hold onto the Shikon Jewel. Now cough it over…"

Naraku dived straight down at Inu-Yasha, his sword pointing right at his chest. 

"Never." Inu-Yasha rolled over on his side, and Naraku missed by only a half foot. 

He pulled up and landed onto the ground. "Heh, I don't think you'll last very much longer, Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha looked down at his side, seeing the sword that Miroku gave him. But it looked completely different. It was no longer the rusty, old thing he saw before. The blade was gleaming in silver, and it was sharper than any blade he has ever seen.

Naraku quickly slashed down onto Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha quickly pulled out the sword by his side, and blocked the blast. On contact, the two were thrown away from each other, as if a seismic force came before them and split them apart.

"That is the Tetsusaiga!" exclaimed Kaede, marveling at the blade.

Miroku looked at Kaede with curiosity. "You recognize the blade?"

"It was his father's…" explained the wise woman, her attention drawn back to the fight.

Naraku and Inu-Yasha picked themselves up off the ground, and stared each other down. They were about fifty feet away from each other, and they were about ready to charge.

"No!" yelled Kagome, trying to run onto the battlefield, to keep them from tearing each other apart.

"Let them go," Kaede aided, holding Kagome back. "Have faith in Inu-Yasha."

"I can't watch!" Kagome held her hands over her eyes, as Naraku and Inu-Yasha rose into the air. They readied their blades.

"Death awaits you," Naraku announced, and the two dashed at each other, full speed. They made contact, and both fell to the ground.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome ran into the dust cloud, where the two had fallen. As the sun rose over the horizon of Inu-Yasha's forest, the cloud had cleared, revealing Inu-Yasha on top of Naraku, his blade through Naraku's chest. Inu-Yasha had won.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Secrets Revealed 

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes. He was very weary from the battle that had occurred earlier that day. Inu-Yasha was in the village Infirmary. 

As his eyes came into focus, he saw Kagome above him. "Inu-Yasha! You're alright!" Kagome embraced him, smiling, and filled with joy.

Kaede grinned at them. "I'm sorry to have to break up this moment, but there is something I have to tell you two. It is very important." She sat down on the bed next to Kagome. "You see…the link to this world doesn't last forever. At the New Year, tonight, the link between your world and our will close. No one knows when the link will reopen again. You don't have much time, Kagome. Now you must decide. Will you stay in this world, and be with us? Or will you return to your world, to be with your family?" Kaede put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Think about it."

Kaede stood up, and left the room, saying no more. Kagome had a stunned look on her face, as the sun set over the horizon.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha comforted. "We must go now. We before the link to this world closes."

Kagome nodded. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Kagome's Decision 

Inu-Yasha landed next to the well where Kagome was to make her decision.

"This is going to be hard…" Kagome started. "I hold the Shikon Jewel with me right now, knowing that this world desires it so." Kagome clasped the stone in her hand. "With this, you can become a full demon, Inu-Yasha. This is the thing you desire most."

Inu-Yasha held Kagome in his arms. "That's not true, Kagome. At first, when you arrived in this world, I wanted the Shikon Jewel, and nothing else. But now, the time has passed, and now, the only thing I desire anymore, is you, Kagome, although I never really showed it at first. But I cannot keep you for myself. Your friends and family in your world need you more than I do. But before you leave, I just need one thing from you." Kagome sheds a tear, as Inu-Yasha brought her closer to him. Now, their lips were against each other, in a kiss, that no one could ever break. The kind of kiss that each of them longed for, deep inside themselves, ever since they laid eyes on each other. It was also the last one each of them ever expected to receive from each other. "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome was now crying like she had never cried before. "I love you too, Inu-Yasha."

"I guess this is goodbye," Inu-Yasha said, as he pushed Kagome into the well that was behind her. She thumped on the bottom of the well, and stood up. Kagome wiped the tears away from her eyes, and looked up above the edge of the well. Before her, Kagome saw Tokyo, just as she had remembered, with fireworks going off in celebration of the New Year.

"No…this can't be." Kagome pounded her fist on the bottom of the mystical well, but she never fell through, like she always had before. "It's too late." Choking back her tears, Kagome stepped out of the well, brushed off her clothes, and walked back to her home, never to see Inu-Yasha again…


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Ten years have passed since Kagome last saw the green of Inu-Yasha's Forest. She had always kept the Shikon Jewel with her, wherever she went, in remembrance of Inu-Yasha. She thought of him every day and night, wishing that she could see him once more.

One beautiful summer day, Kagome was visiting her old Grandfather's home, when she peered over to the well from which she came that fateful night.

"I wonder…" she thought, walking over to the ivy-covered structure. Kagome stepped down the ladder coming into the well, and jumped onto the bottom. "Hm…well, it was worth a try." Kagome went back up the ladder, and gasped as she took in the environment around her. There was a beautiful green wood before her, the one she remembered from ten years ago. She was in Inu-Yasha's Forest again.

THE END 


End file.
